1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display illumination device for illuminating a plurality of display devices fitted to a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera, which comprises a viewfinder within which a liquid crystal type display device is internally incorporated for conveniently displaying the current values of various parameters relating to photography while the camera user is looking through the viewfinder, is per se known. A camera, on the upper surface or on the rear surface of the body of which there is externally fitted a liquid crystal type display device or a rotating indicator pointer type display device for similarly displaying the current values of various parameters relating to photography while the camera user is looking at the exterior of the camera, is also per se known. It is also per se conventional to provide an illuminator for illuminating such a display device in conditions in which the ambient light level is not sufficient for naturally illuminating the display device well enough for it to be read easily, and the further provision of an illuminator control button for manually turning on such an illuminator when so desired is also per se known.